Multi-modal entertainment systems are becoming more commonplace. In these configurations, a variety of content delivery devices such as televisions, audio systems, video game systems and/or streaming content devices are linked to one or more controllers having a variety of keys capable of controlling multiple devices. However, interacting with these conventional controllers often requires an understanding of the particular commands that are applicable to each of the controlled devices. That is, a conventional controller keypad can include dozens of keys, only some of which are applicable to each device to be controlled. This configuration can frustrate and confuse users, detracting from the entertainment experience.